I Promise
by Inita
Summary: /"We're all going to make it out of this."/"You promise though, right?"/"I promise."/ Jiro/Kluke. Alternate turn in Elemental Prophecy. Rated T; rating explanation inside.


**Jiro/Kluke; alternate turn for "Elemental Prophecy"… which I really have to start working on. Reference to the first game and minor Game Personalities; AU/OOC towards the end.**

**Rated T for brief sensuality and somewhat descriptive crap :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon.**

- (P.S: For those who don't know, "Legend of Jibral" has been updated.)

/

A little... break (one could call it) from all the research going around. Ever since Andropov had arrived with news about the darkness and not only had it caused minor events to rush by, but it suddenly became a good idea to "split-up" and check on other villages and towns. But of course, there were a few to remain behind or wait for one party to come back before venturing off. Concerning Andropov, neither Shu nor Jiro wanted to admit it, but he seemed to be attracted to Bouquet and vice versa. The latter was able to shrug it off after some pondering, but Shu was a bit... jealous of all the attention his "rival" was getting from his "fiancée."

Jiro let out a sigh, taking note of Shu's constant watching of Andropov. In all honesty, he himself wasn't a huge fan of the blue-haired kid, but Jiro never expressed it so... widely. "He's _still_ giving Andropov the death look... It's getting old, don't you think?"

At first, Kluke didn't reply, but she eventually found a response. "Um, yeah..." She directed her gaze towards the ground, avoiding eye contact.

He raised an eyebrow at this. "Kluke, are you okay?" Stupid question, but he didn't know how else to rephrase it. Whenever he was around her, usually the "better-version" of the question just disappeared. "You've been acting like this for a while and..." He bit his lower lip, hesitating. "I've just been worried, you know?"

She shook her head, stubbornly almost. "I'm fine. It's just... there's a lot going on and, well..." She broke off with a sigh. "I, uh, I'm heading to bed early tonight. Bye." With that, Kluke turned on her heel and headed up the stairs to the guest rooms of the castle.

Jiro had reached out, but she was already away by the time he started forward. The plan _was_ to go after her and see if everything was alright, but Shu had popped up next to him, muttering under his breath.

"Would ya just look at him? He keeps dancing around her! She's only going to get annoyed with things like that." He huffed and folded his arms across his chest. Jiro was familiar with this pose in more ways than one; it was one of the few traits Shu had brought up from childhood. The latter would always fold his arms and (back then) pout, a childish way to show he was irritated or annoyed.

"I'm not trying to take their side, but Bouquet doesn't _look_ that upset. In fact, it looks as if she's rather..."

Shu waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, forget it... I gotta go, Sahlia doesn't have anyone to talk to at the moment." With that, he pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to his other girl friend. When he was in Sahlia's view, she smiled and met him halfway. The two exchanged a few words before going off to speak with Bouquet and Andropov... much to Shu's disliking.

"Maro doesn't get it. Shu likes Sahlia, right? He doesn't like Bouquet, she likes him!" Marumaro had somehow made his way past Marumira and Marutora over to Jiro.

"Well he could have feelings for both, but he's just having a hard time..." Jiro searched for the right word. Jeez, what was wrong with him tonight? He wasn't thinking or speaking clearly. On instinct, his gaze slid over to the stairs that lead up to the second floor.

"Yeah, but he has to choose sometime! By the way, Jiro, do you like Kluke?"

Oh there was that ever-so popular question that the Devee loved to torment him with. He shot him an irritated look (while the Devee had his head turned) and folded his arms, gaze locked on Zola and the king. "Hey Marumaro? I think King Jibral's taking Zola somewhere."

"What? Rrrgh! The king can't have Maro's Lady Zola!" And so he sped towards the 'lovely' couple, who were minding their own business.

Sighing once again out of exhaustion or irritation he did not know, Jiro decided he needed to have a word with Kluke; find out why she was acting so strangely.

/

He found her in the room she was given during the chaotic time. King Jibral had thought it best that everyone remain in the same building that way, there would be no running to a separate house to pass on urgent messages. Anyway, she was looking over the list of those who would be leaving Jibral for a certain amount of time, and those who would stay. She knew he had came in; she glanced up in his direction.

"Kluke." He started slowly, walking over o her. He took the seat adjacent to her when she scooted over to make room. "What's wrong? Does it deal with the news Andropov told us about, or is it something else?"

The response was a shake of the head and a quiet "No."

He pushed the topic further. "Then what is it?"

She let out a shaky breath. "What happens if... one of us doesn't come back?" Kluke answered his question with a question of her own, something he had a hard time answering to.

Jiro shook his head. "That won't happen. It's just as Shu said: We're all going to make it out of this mess. We'll defeat the... _threat_ and everything will be back to normal." _I hope._

"Yes, but... I'm just thinking of the "what-ifs"." Here, she finally looked at him, weak smile on her face. "You've always told Shu to think about the "what-ifs" remember?"

He smirked, but deep down he knew she was just trying to conceal her true feelings. Ever since her parents died, Kluke seemed to retreat into a shell and refused to express her real emotions. She'd usually cover up embarrassment, sometimes pride, and worry by joking. But now, it was slightly different and he wondered if she was overcoming that obstacle. "Yeah, I do remember."

But when she looked back down at the list, he repeated her name and had her look at him. What came next though was unexpected. Jiro knew she was trying to cover up the tears that threatened to fall and it hit him: She was scared. Not just for one particular person, but for all of them. She looked just as miserable as the time she had the Collar of Light around her neck. And he hated seeing her like this.

Sternly, he said once again. "We're all going to make it out of this. I promise."

And slowly... he closed the gap between them.

In all honesty, he expected her to push him away, but she didn't. Instead she returned the feeling with the same amount of passion. The paper that once rested on her lap, slid off and fell gently to the floor and before she knew it, he was on top of her. They pulled away for a brief moment to regain breath, but quickly joined back together. Kluke reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as well as deepening his exploration of her mouth. She opened her eyes just slightly as she felt a light weight near the side of each of her legs and closed her eyes yet again, not caring how 'weird' the position looked.

After a while (not _that_ long a 'while'), Jiro brought her up and pulled away, face heated up just slightly. He looked away, and muttered a soft "S-Sorry..."

Kluke grinned and pulled him into a hug. "Save it. I kinda liked it."

This didn't help get rid of the blush, but it didn't get rid of a verbal response. "U-Uh..." Well, somewhat of a verbal response.

She giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. Though the smile was still there, her tone was yet serious and didn't hold as much... bliss? "You promise though... right?"

Jiro, thankful that the color had left his face, nodded and replied with a strong. "I promise."

**Ahem… A little awkward towards the end, but that's why it's rated T. Hey, I've never kissed anyone so I just based it off from what I've read (N-Not in M rated fics though! R-Rated T! Pfft, all that M rated stuff should be illegal anyway :P Nah, everyone has their interests and /lemons/ just aren't mine...) and seen in movies. (Horror-fan; there's just waaay too much of that naughty stuff XD)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading… if you did ^^;**

**~ SnivyGirl07 (Inita)**


End file.
